Accept Me
by ZeroCoolDemon
Summary: Set on present time: Inuyasha just enrolled in high school and has no choice but to live with his elder brother, Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru isn't the easiest to get along with but Inuyasha's trying as ever to gain his acceptance, and have Sessho open up to him, realizing his feelings along the way. Is there a reason Sesshomaru's so cold towads him? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hey wonderful fanfic readers! XD

I'm glad you chose to read this, please enjoy and give me your honest reviews! It's my first fanfic ever so be gentle!

But wow I never thought my first would be a yaoi.

That's right, this is a yaoi A.K.A BOY X BOY so if you DON'T LIKE it or never heard of it then DON'T READ it.

For the rest : Enjoy ! [again]

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any of the characters from Inuyasha or the anime or anything.

_**Chapter 1:**_

"What the _hell_, are you playing dead here? Hurry up and clean the house already, it's even beginning to _reek_ like you." Sesshomaru slammed his foot on my head, pretending to step over it as I laid on the floor with a manga.

"_Hey_! What's the big deal?! I also live here too you know and not as the servant! Why don't you just hire a maid, pretty boy?" I charged back.

"Just who the hell do you think you're talking to half breed?" Sesshomaru cupped my chin with one of his claws and brought his face closer until it was inches apart, staring into my golden orange eyes. Sometimes even a solo stare from this demon can send chills down your spine. "If you don't want that little ass of your's kicked then you'll start cleaning this mess."

"Yes-sir." I submitted. And with that he locked himself back into his room. _Sigh_. Yup, this is how my AKA Inuyasha Taisho's, age 14, half demon -half human, freshman at an average high school life is, for now. Sucks right? That pure blooded demon and _literally_ a demon in nature is my elder half brother, Sesshomaru _no clue what last name he wants to keep. Our parents decided to go back to their native village, I guess they finally had enough of us and wanted to enjoy themselves now. Since I'm not trusted on my own I was sent to live with Niisan* and enrolled to a high school here. But that's not the bulk of my worries, what I'm really having a hard time coping with would be this indecent dude here. I know he's always been a meanie but it's been four years since I last saw him, I was confident he'd changed. Yet why am I not surprised by this behavior?

Although I hate to admit it but he's become more elegant in many ways too, not rough looking unlike me. It's no wonder mom and dad are always ranting how strong, how independent, how mature he is, all at a young age, Sesshomaru this, Sesshomaru that. I really can't take this, they love rubbing my weaknesses in my face don't they? While lost in thought I banged my forehead with the wall as I was brooming. Sigh, no come back to that.

I knocked hard on his door. "Hey! Don't you need me to clean your room too?!"

He didn't bother opening the door. "You don't have to clean my room." He responded in his aloof even voice. '_Whatever, less work for me_.' I thought. Come to think of it I've never entered his room before, I really wonder what it's like... On the other hand he'll kill me if I go near it so forget it.

/Sesshomaru /:-

It's finally gotten quiet out there, he must've gone back to sleep. We might need a two bedroom apartment after all, don't know how long he'll last on the couch. Geez what a pain, I'm not in the mood of going through the trouble of moving at all.

*Silent for a brief second.*

Inuyasha, he's grown up so fast...His hair is longer too now. I can't believe they've turned out to be so identical to mine yet why are those silver strings more attractive...?

/Narrator /:-

_'Where the hell is he? I'm starving here? Why can't I just start dinner without him?' _Inuyasha's thoughts screamed in agony as he chewed the table cloth. Then suddenly his ears twitched when the front door opened and closed.

"About time!" The half-demon's face looked like a starving pup waiting to be fed by his master.

"Too loud for a greeting." Sesshomaru calmly suggested.

"Stop acting so calm! Just get over to the table already! I'm starving!" Inuyasha exclaimed again.

_'Don't tell me he was actually waiting.'_ Sesshomaru thought to himself and chuckled but didn't show it at all. Was he always this cute?

In the meantime, Inuyasha was chugging down as much as he can. _'He's too human.' _Sesshomaru complained inwardly. After eating a sufficient amount to bring back the younger demon's strength, he finally looked away from his food and posed a question to the elder one.

"By the way, where were you?"

"It's none of your business." The youkai concluded. _'I knew it! Damn he pisses me off. Why does he have to answer like that? I've never been the one to hate him first in fact I always wanted an elder brother but he's the one with the incompatible attitude.' _Inuyasha frowned at his inner voice as he continued munching. _'It only enhances my curiosity further if I live with him like what he does outside, or where's his work_does he even go to work? Most importantly what about food: sushi or desserts? Ugh it's not like me to be friends with someone and not know them inside out and we're supposed to be brothers here. I feel like crying. Curse this jerk.'_ Meanwhile Sesshomaru had a hard time just tracking all the faces Inuyasha was expressing.

"You're the worst, did anyone ever tell you that?" Inuyasha remarked before silently picking up his dishes and throwing them in the sink as he returned to the living room couch again. _'He's gotten quiet all of a sudden again.'_ Sesshomaru mentally noted.

Back in his room, the words hit him again _'You're the worst.' _

_'I know that.'_ Sesshomaru answered his thoughts. _'This isn't working at all for us. I always wanted to be that strong and protective brother that he can look up to in his eyes according to my proud self but I just can't seem to act normal with him.'_

The next morning when Sesshomaru walked out of his room, the apartment was dead silent and there was food on the kitchen shelf.

"Why do I even bother?" The younger energetic teen was strolling down the street, dressed up in his uniform, clutching his bag over his right shoulder.

"Hey dog demon!" A friendly voice loudly greeted. Inuyasha rotated his head and found Miroku, his classmate and close friend approaching him.

"Yo!" He returned the favor. Later that morning they met up with Sango and Kagome, two beautiful ladies that were also apart of their daily squad. As you can see school's going pretty well for him.

"Let's go to the roof this time." Inuyasha insisted, leading Miroku up the stairs during their break. They opened the door to find a bunch of upper class delinquents peacefully smoking and cracking jokes.

"Aw man, they caught us, guys." One of the boys whined. "Don't even try to tell the teachers." He ordered, looking back at Inu and Miroku. The dog demon frowned instantly.

"Let's give them a reason not to go." Another suggested.

"Good idea." A third one smirked agreeingly.

"Don't even try anything funny! You don't know me or my brother." Inuyasha warned. The guys only laughed at him not taking him seriously.

"He's right you know." A tall form at the entrance with long crooked spiky hair assented. He was holding a cigarette between his fingers and leaning with the door.

"Naraku-Senpai!" Miroku called out.

"These kids are with you?" The first guy questioned.

"That's right so lay off. As for you two, come to the alternate side." Naraku pointed. They obediently followed him to the other side of the school roof.

"Thank you Naraku- Senpai, you totally saved us." Miroku gratefully thanked.

"Hmph. You're just too weak." He smiled arrogantly.

"Well...I guess that's true as well." Miroku loosely laughed.

"Speaking of which, how's Sesshomaru?" Naraku inquired Inuyasha.

"You know my brother?"

"He graduated from this school. Didn't he ever tell you that?"

"He doesn't tell me anything." Inuyasha unwillingly pouted. Naraku smiled once again at that and slid his finger down the shorter one's cheek.

"How cute." The spider demon breathed out. "Why don't I come over to give my regards to him. I can give you some homework answers too." He bribed.

"It's a deal!" Inuyasha easily accepted completely oblivious to Naraku's ulterior motives.

"Don't just leave me out of the conversation." Miroku che'd**

"Then you wanna come over too?" Inu asked.

"I wish, but I have to be somewhere."

Sesshomaru steps inside the house coming from work and notices two pairs of shoes in the entrance step. He almost immediately frowned at the thought of unwanted guests. Grudgingly, he made his way to the living room to be welcomed by an unexpected sight [for him].

"Welcome home young master. Don't you come late?" Naraku greeted with a familiar smirk as the smaller cuter hanyou was fast asleep on his shoulder. Sesshomaru subconsciously scowled while sinking in the intimate sight before him.

"Who the fuck are you?" Sesshomaru questioned with an overprotective tone.

_To Be Continued. .._

*Niisan: Elder Brother

**Che'd: to disregard.

Lol Inuyasha's so gulliable, he can't see behind Naraku's schemes. :P And now Sesshomaru's pissed too. XD

So how was it?

Hope you liked it. Dont forget to review! & that's chapter 1 for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ZeroCool here!

It's been a while, yeah sorry about that I just got super lazy, I never intended for you guys to wait that long (if anyone's actually reading this lol)

But at last I've uploaded Chapter 2 of Accept me so Enjoy! Please READ and REVIEW, it's the only thing that motivates me and all authors out there I bet :))

Again this is a **YAOI** (search that up now )

_**Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters or the anime **_

**Chapter 2 : **

"Who the fuck are you?" Sesshomaru asked irritated.

"How nice. Well I'm not surprised that you don't remember. It's Naraku. I was an underclassmen while you were studying at our school." He explained.

"So why are you here again?"

"Haha the little puppy was right, you _are_ the most coldest brother." Naraku responded with a joking tone. "Whatever I was only here to say hi." He looks back at Inuyasha fast asleep on his shoulder and gently pats his cheek. "Time to wake up."

"Eh…?" Inuyasha still had slumber under his eyes.

"It's time for me to leave." Naraku told as he stood up.

"Ah! Sorry I fell asleep!" The younger demon finally analyzed the situation. "Why don't you stay for dinner?"

"_Daijobu_.* It also feels like I'm unwanted here. Anyhow, I had a lot of fun. See you tomorrow." He smirked and exited the house. Following Naraku's trail, Inuyasha finally noticed Sesshomaru standing at the entrance of the living room.

"Oh so you're back." Pause. "Did you say anything to Senpai?" Inu asked his elder brother.

The elder demon felt a sudden throb in his chest when he was automatically blamed and thus answered vaguely on purpose. "Who knows." He stepped across the room to the kitchen. "And don't just go ahead inviting people over as you please."

"He was helping me with my homework and he came all this way to say hi to _you. _What do you have against that? And why is this always _your_ house!? How many times do I have to tell you that I live here too you know!? Do I have to start paying rent here to make you realize that!?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Sesshomaru stated composed and walked over to his room again.

"Answer my questions! You're making it hard for the both of us. Why do you act like this?" Inuyasha followed him really demanding for answers. However all he wants to do is try to understand his elder brother and maybe get along with him. The youkai still ignored the questions and all the drama he was being pulled into. He reached for his door knob and was about to turn it until his arm was jerked back, shockingly by his younger brother himself. "Don't lock yourself in your room again!"

Sesshomaru swerved towards Inuyasha and finally met his big golden spheres while Inuyasha was glaring or staring since it couldn't be told apart deeply into them. All Inu could see in the taller one's eyes were emptiness, threat yet charm that for a second something shook inside of him. When was the last time he looked straight into his elder brother's eyes and actually touched him like this. The half demon didn't know if it was fear, fury or fervor but he pulled away, a little flustered.

"S-Sorry..." Inuyasha realized he got a little carried away. "I'm not hungry so I'm going to sleep!" He uttered under two seconds and dashed to his sleeping place: the couch, while Sesshomaru simply stood there unaffected.

"Inuyasha." He called out in his even tone. Inuyasha was taken by surprise and completely halted on the spot. In fact he couldn't understand why his heart was thumping.

"W-what?"

"Stay away from him."

"Don't make unreasonable requests. It's hard to avoid someone you see everyday."

The next day Naraku called Inuyasha out of class and Inuyasha took the oppurtunity to apologize to his "Senpai" regarding anything his elder _insensitive_ brother might have said yesterday. Naraku only played cool and ruffled the puppy's hair fixing his bed head.

_'Seems as if I could gain his trust very easily.' _Naraku thought under his usual smirk and stepped closer to him closing the distance between them even further. With his big hand still resting on Inu's head he pressed his lips on the shorter one's. The only instruction the Inuyasha's brain could give him was to stand there frozen with wide eyes. It didn't take long for Naraku to slide down and bite his lower neck. When his nerves came back to him he pulled away with a faint blush wiped on his face.

"Why did you do that !?"

"Hm… I wonder why? Isn't it because I probably like you?" Naraku acted innocent. Before Inuyasha could further inquire him the bell rang and they had to part.

. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *.

Sesshomaru may be ignorant but he's not dull. At home he immediately notices his cute brother spaced out on the sofa and detects something wrong.

'_Damn. What do I do? That's the first time I was confessed to and by a Senpai…' _Inuyasha thought deeply. I believe it's too much for his one track mind to conquer.

"Have you gone _deaf_?" The silverette approached his similar white haired brother and smacked him on the head.

"What!?" The half demon reconnected with reality again.

"I've been calling you for a damn whil_" Sesshomaru abruptly stopped when his eyes caught a hickey on his brother's neck. "You…" He began his sentence quite confused so inched nearer to Inuyasha's face to sniff him.

"W-what?" Inuyasha asked startled feeling a wave of butterflies in him upon his elder brother's sudden action. Sesshomaru picked up the scent of the spider demon pretty quick.

"You were with that guy again, _weren't_ you?" He growled.

"He's the one who came on to me!" Inuyasha blurted out pissed off at unreasonably being scolded.

"What did he do? _Why_ do you have that mark?" Sesshomaru demanded answers with the biggest frown as he gripped Inuyasha by the collar. The younger one blushed a bit and released himself from the stronger's grip.

"That…Naraku-Senpai was just playing around. I swear." He convinced, eyes averted. However the pure demon just stared at him not persuaded at all. Inuyasha couldn't decide if he should tell the whole truth or not. "Sigh…he…said he likes me and just kissed me. That's _all_ OK! So stop asking embarrassing stuff! Why are you acting like a brother all of a sudden?"

"_Che_!" Sesshomaru sucked his teeth loudly and stormed out of the living room. He was highly pissed and agitated at the same time for reasons even he couldn't comprehend. This caused him to bang the side of his fist with the wall. _Was he mad that his orders weren't carried out or …the fact that Inuyasha was kissed by Naraku. _Whatever it was, it didn't free him from all the new emotions of rage he was feeling. He was then disturbed with a knock on the front door. Sesshomaru expected his younger brother to attend it so he didn't bother at all. It was knocked again. Now he was ready to beat the shit out of Inuyasha as soon as he got to the living room for not answering the door and making him come out of his room.

He swings his room door open and observes that the house was dead silent and empty. _When did the other leave?_ Knock at the front door for the third time now.

"_What_?!" Sessho grumbled while sliding the front door open, not expecting anyone at this moment.

"_Whoa_ calm down there big brother." Naraku answered standing there.

"_You_ again? The brat's not here. _Beat it_." The youkai emphasized on his last words.

"Hey, hey now that's so mean. Actually I'm here for you."

"Then what the fuck are you doing with my brother?"

"Mn...i don't know," The dark haired demon stalled for time along with Sesshomaru's patience to silently annihilate him. "Don't you think he's just so cute and gullible? But to be honest the one I really want is _you_, Senpai." With that Naraku inched closer and reached his hand almost to the other's neck.

"Senpai?" A new voice intervened their conversation. Both of them turned and found Inuyasha with a bag and snacks. "What are you doing here? Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" He walked towards the elder teens.

"Great timing." Sesshomaru remarked and yanked his younger brother's wrist, dragging him to his bigger body. Inuyasha let out a yelp as his wrist was held in the air. "I'm going to say this once: don't ever come near _me_ or _him_ _again. _I don't even want to see you with him." As soon as Sesshomaru finished his threat he banged the door shut.

"What's your problem!?" Inuyasha dropped the snacks on the table. " Speak for yourself! Who gave you the right to decide for me!?" The half-breed complained.

"Shut up!" Sesshomaru actually scared the younger one this time. "You _naive_ half-breed. What do you know? You're so called _Senpai_ is only using you to get at me!"

"Liar!" Inuyasha cried with a shaky voice and at the brink of tears.

"Don't push me." The silverette regained his composure but was still in no mood to act lenient. Glaring at his elder brother helplessly, Inuyasha really felt like his tears would stream down.

"Fine! I hate you!" He ran out the house cursing his life and everything that has led him to live with his cruel brother.

'_Sigh. This idiot. He really is turning out to be more than a pain as I anticipated. Why can't he understand?' _Sesshomaru sighed.

While Inuyasha was too busy running away in one direction, all stirred up and miserable. He stopped at one point for breath but was suddenly ambushed by someone with a heavy scented cloth.

*Daijobu: It's fine/I'm fine.

_To be continued…_

Oh my God, Inuyasha's getting kidnapped! Now what? Find out in the next episode!

Lol I always wanted a chance to say that. XD

Well tell me what you think ! I hope I edited this correctly, I was writing this over a headache and super noisy room, so forgive me if a few things weren't clear enough.

Catch you later (Soon)!


	3. Chapter 3

ZeroCool here as always! *~*

And back with a new chapter already :)

Oh but Warning: there's slight rape coming up. I didn't know how everyone would react to it so I kept those scenes a little brief. Let me know in the comments below.

Enjoy!

Chapter 3:

Inuyasha's face was ambushed by a heavy scented cloth which made the world before him swirl into darkness.

After who knows how long, he cracked his eyes open with a very uncomfortable feeling.

"You're finally awake. You sure love to sleep don't you little puppy." A voice that could belong to no other than Naraku, spoke. Inuyasha was about to be relieved upon seeing his Senpai's face but that feeling vanished when he realized his hands tied above him. 'Where is this?' After a second of resolving that, he roamed his eyes around the unfamiliar room.

"S-senpai…what's going on?" He asked puzzled.

"Don't worry you're at my house, the basement to be specific." Naraku sitting on the floor besides him answered. "Nobody will disturb us here."

"Disturb…? You mean like playing a game or something…?" Inu asked innocently with no sense of awareness at all. {like I said a 'one track mind' XD}

Naraku chuckled. "Are you trying to seduce me?" In a flash, he ripped the younger one's shirt and began greedily touching all over with both palms of his hands.

"Why dammit?! Stop!" The white haired demon felt somewhat disgusted being forced like this. "Untie me and I'll beat the pulp out of you!" He tried acting like his usual fiery self but felt the weight of untold intimidation when Naraku jerked his pants off.

"Keep talking and I'll have to gag you. So behave like the good boy you are and it won't hurt so much." The evil demon cupped his chin and continued licking. Adversity makes a man wise, they say. It was only now that Inuyasha was able to see the dark aura behind Naraku. As much as he tried to resist the spider youkai, he feared he was secretly being swallowed into that invisible dark pit and his brother's words echoed in his head.

"No…" He whimpered as the elder one was about to spread his legs. "No! Please stop!" Inu's opposition only provoked Naraku as he slid his long nails down the victim's pale thigh and rammed two fingers inside. This made Inuyasha arch his back and jerk with an agonized face.

"I'm…going to kill you…" He fruitlessly threatened with trapped tears.

"As if." Naraku mocked.

"…Sesshomaru-nii would definitely …" However Inuyasha didn't complete his sentence because he had no proof or confidence that Sesshomaru would actually kill Naraku for him. The thought of how lonely he was without any one to support him just depressed him further.

"Thanks for reminding me my true purpose of all this." The spider demon reached for Inuyasha's mobile. "I wonder how your Nii-chan will react to this." He displayed a psycho grin. Inuyasha's eyes widened with horror once again because this was serious business now. He would take a bullet than let that guy (Sessho) see him humiliated any further than this. He already strongly felt that he was looked down on by Sesshomaru other than the fact that he's a half-demon.

'But it's not like he'll care. He'll still probably just act like the composed adult he is.' Inu thought. However at the same time he could sense his soul calling out to his brother to rescue him from this hell already, as the only person who could save him. Naraku dialed Sesshomaru while he continued to tease Inuyasha's lower part.

On the other side, Sesshomaru picks up but before he could say anything, his younger brother's moans stop him. "Who is this?"

"Your cute puppy's here with me Sessho-sama." Naraku answered playfully.

"Naraku!" Sesshomaru recognized the voice.

"Don't believe me? Hear for yourself." He stuck the phone out towards the cute half-breed who was being thrusted into continuously.

"Haagh!" Inuyasha cried out by a painful movement even after all his strength to hold back his voice so the elder wouldn't hear him. "..Hurts…make it stop…nii-…san." Inuyasha finally damned his pride and let his feelings take over. Sesshomaru twitched at those last words, he hadn't heard them from his cute otouto since what seemed like forever.

"Where are you?" He asked after a very long pause.

"But first you must promise to cooperate with me if you want your puppy back." Naraku was busy on the phone while Inuyasha was also laying there desperately waiting for Sesshomaru's answer.

"I'll gladly meet you and rip your organs out." Sesshomaru assured.

"Does that sound like a deal or a threat?" The rapist joked again. "You don't understand, I need you to cooperate here or…" He reached for Inuyasha.

"Waa-nnh!" Inu cried.

"You -!" Sesshomaru gritted, his fangs somewhat appearing.

"Well?"

"…Fine." The youkai agreed at long last.

"Swell, I'm looking forward to our date then." He scoffed. Inuyasha didn't like the sound of that at all. "We're at the basement of XXX Residence. There's an entrance from the outside." After that he dropped Inuyasha's cell near him and left him, just like that.

"H-hey! Untie me!" The younger one ordered with tear streamed eyes. Of course his order wasn't carried out. Hence Inuyasha lay on the cold floor reflecting upon everything with silent sobs. Trying not to cry but oh well it's a little too late for that. The silence itself with that floor felt the most intimidating. Soon the door opened and anticipating who it would be, Inuyasha didn't look up at all.

'He's probably gonna look down on me again and yell at me or hit me.' Inu thought. 'I don't want to hear it. He began holding back tears again. To his surprise Sesshomaru just quietly dropped a long sheet of cloth on him and untied his hands with a claw of his nails. He frowned at the red marks on Inu's wrists. As soon as this half-demon's taken care of he simply can't wait to tear Naraku in two.

"See. I had a feeling something like this would happen. This is why you should listen to when others warn you." The elder one boldly stated, making the younger demon feel even worse. Sesshomaru sighed at Inuyasha's resistance to answer. "Idiot otouto, can you stand?" He asked rather distantly.

"…yeah." The pup gripped the drapes around his body and sat up to pull his pants on. He struggles to stand up but involuntarily falls to his knees. Nervous ? Frightened? Shocked at what just happened Inu didn't know anything else to do but just freeze for a moment and hope his elder brother didn't notice that. Misfortunately, Sessho absolutely noticed and stood over him now.

"Well, get up already."

"Mm…" The half-breed frowned miserably embarrassed not knowing how exactly to ask for help and sadistically Sessho just waited for his answer.

"Forget it." The youkai told himself. He grasped the younger one's wrist and scooped Inu's arm over his broad shoulder and locked his own arm around Inuyasha's waist indifferently, yet not roughly. It wasn't the cutest gesture but very sweet and maybe even a step closer to each other, so the younger brother thought. Plus he couldn't stand further embarrassment if he was to be carried like a princess. It's true his elder brother was a demon and just as cold, distant and arrogant but he wasn't unreasonable.

For the first time as circumstances led, Sesshomaru helped him to his own room and let him fall on the bed. Although he hated the fact that it would reek of humanness later. Meanwhile the half- demon felt dizzier as he laid on the cold bed and his sight became a blur. In fact as much as he should be excited at his elder brother's simple room, he couldn't recognize a thing.

"What's wrong with you? You're acting dead already." He spouted and pulled the former sheets out of the way so it was easier for his little brother to snuggle. Accidentally their skins touched for a brief second and Sessho subtly flinched. "This..?"

"W-what?"

"Enlighten me, is it normal for humans to have such a high temperature?" The silverette asked looking at the weaker one.

"High? Oh…that must be why I feel dizzy." The younger teen concluded. Sesshomaru didn't seem like he was understanding at all. "Ugh. I think I have a fever,…blockhead."

"Great." He sarcastically replied and snatched Inuyasha's phone. "Give me this."

"Hey that's mine." He weakly grimaced.

"That's the last thing a sick person like yourself should worry about. Now what the hell is Miroku?"

Inuyasha kept feeling pissed at his illogical inquiries. "He's my friend."

"Is he trustworthy?"

"Of course!"

"Good." The silverette dialed him up. "The half-breed's sick, get over here." Being the man of few words as he is, after that he hangs up.

"You..." Inuyasha stared at Sesshomaru unbelievably. "Still, if you say it like that it's not like he'll actually come."

Five minutes later. _Ding Dong._ Inuyasha kept his eyes down at defeat while the other attended the door.

"Um, hey there. I'm Miroku, you must be Inuyasha's elder brother. Shitsureishimasu*."

"Yes, yes please attend that dog already."

"Hai…but the truth is…" He looks away. "I've… never really taken care of a sick person before…ahaha." The taller one just stares at him.

Miroku walks into the room where his friend was. "Hey, are you okay? Your brother gave me a scare." He takes a seat on the bed. "Wow, he let you in his room, can't he take care of you?"

"If he knew how. Being a demon I bet he never even got sick. How lousy." Inuyasha responded.

"Oh yeah, I called Kigome." Miroku told.

"Huh…why?"

"Because I don't know how either." He smiled widely.

"_Sigh_. Are all the useless people only around _me_?" The long haired teen pouted.

"Hey! At least I came over. I don't want to hear that from you!"

Another doorbell chimed.

*Shitsureishimasu- I humbly intrude.

**To be continued…**

Ok! That's the end of that! I really wanted to keep going but got lots of school work piling up. It's basically dragging me away from my screen. XD

Don't worry there's plenty of the story left and I promise things will just get better so stay tuned!

Please please pleeease comment your feelings on this story so I can know people are actually reading this and [maybe] enjoying it. I don't want to talk to myself here.

Thanks again for reading & I'll see u soon. :D


End file.
